guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stone Summit Badge
With regards to salvage info.. Is this with a regular salvage kit or an expert kit or it doesn't matter? My question is for all items, not necessarily the stone summit badge. My understanding is you can't salvage the rare materials without the expert kit. So, when I salvage a White Mantle Ritualist's outfit, I get bolts of cloth, but occasionally I get bolts of linen. --Karlos 13:40, 30 Jul 2005 (EST) :I have tried salvaging the collector items with both regular and expert salvage kits and have always gotten the exact same thing. Now I'm not claiming that you will never see a difference (maybe I have just been unlucky), but after testing it on a half dozen items I'm fairly certain that these will salvage the same with either kit. --Rainith 11:06, 03 Aug 2005 (PDT) ---- I was under the impression that the Stone Summit Badge from the Northern Shiverpeaks is a different one than the one from the Southern Shiverpeaks. Anyone can clarify? --Tetris L 15:38, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) :They stack the same in your inventory, and sell for the same amount, graphic is the same. Far as I can tell they are the same. --Rainith 15:45, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) ::They are the same. You'll notice they have the same sell value (12 gold) as the northern ones even though all other dropped items in the Southern Shiverpeaks are 24 gp, I believe. --Karlos 16:42, 5 Sep 2005 (EST) Speaking of value: People buy stone summit badges for up to 15g / pc in Yak's Bend (in large amounts). The only use I can see is for getting the collectors items. Do these sell for more than 40g at the merchant? Can someone check, I'm not yet that far in the game. -- Ts : As noted on the article page, you can convert 5 of these badges into a collector item in the Southern Shiverpeaks. These collector items have a value similar to other similarly powered collector items, thus buying any of these badges for less than 25 gold each is a profit, no matter how small.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 220.233.103.77 ( ) 13:11, 11 July 2006 (CDT). :: Thanks, that explains a lot. I thought collector items always had a merchant value not greater than the items traded for them independent of their value to players. This here seems to be an exception. --Ts :::Badges aren't the only case. Mountain troll tusks immediately come to mind. There are probably others. --68.142.14.78 18:52, 11 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Yup, Azure Remains for instance Eye of the North New fella offering items in exchange for five Stone Summit Badges. Marduc Snakeslayer, Drakkar Lake. Stoneshard Hornbow (15^50) Ram's Hammer (15^50) Arrowblade Daggers (15^50) Aureate Aegis (Motivation, +30H, open insc.) Hypnotic Scepter (Illusion, 20%HSR, +7E while Hexed) Bone Spiral Wand (Death, 20%HSR, +7E while Hexed) Earth Wand (Earth, 20%HSR, +7E while Hexed) Protective Rod (Protection, 20%HSR, +7E while Hexed) Restoration Focus (Restoration, 20%HSR, +7E while Hexed) :you're thinking of Stone Summit Emblems I believe.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT)